Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an automatic car wash system, and more particularly to a variable speed automatic car wash system that switches among wash modes based on customer use of the car wash, environmental conditions and/or an operator""s preference.
Historically, car washes were open for business only when one or more attendants were on duty to activate the wash equipment and guide vehicles into position. These attendants manually selected the services that each vehicle received.
Subsequently, automatic, unattended car washes were developed. Initially, such automatic car washes were capable of washing vehicles in one way, such that every vehicle received the same services applied in the same way.
More recently, automatic car washes were developed that provided different wash features depending on the price charged to the wash customer. For example, a lower price wash might not wax or dry the vehicle, whereas a high price wash might provide both services in addition to the basic wash. As the technology developed, the car wash industry began developing many different wash services, to allow wash operators to charge higher prices for washes and make higher profits. As electrical controls were replaced by electronic controls, technology allowed each car wash to offer numerous wash packages at different prices.
The advent of PLCs (programmable logic controllers) and computers allowed car wash manufacturers to produce equipment in which various details of wash cycles may be adjusted during set up to suit the individual operators"" preferences and the details of the wash sites. In recent years, many car wash systems have been configured to allow the operator or the manufacturer""s service personnel to adjust certain aspects of equipment operation. These adjustments affect wash quality, length of time required for a wash, and operating costs.
Automatic car wash systems typically allow the operators to xe2x80x9cset upxe2x80x9d their car wash equipment by controlling parameters such as cycle lengths and the wash features that are provided for a given price. These adjustments represent a compromise between wash quality, wash speed, and operating costs. Typically, a wash operator decides the quality of wash for an average customer""s vehicle. The operator then attempts to maximize speed and minimize operating costs while accomplishing the quality of wash. Some operators decide that wash quality is extremely important to their success, and they adjust the equipment without much concern for speed and operating costs. Other operators believe that superior wash quality is not important to their customers, and choose to focus on high speed and low operating costs. Operators typically make adjustments to their systems during the set-up phase. Changing wash mode parameters after a system has been set up typically requires time and effort to reconfigure mechanical, electrical and/or controlling features of the system. Because of the time and effort required to change the wash mode parameters, the wash modes of typical automatic car wash systems are not changed after set up.
Regardless of an operator""s philosophies, there are periods of time when they could benefit by operating the wash equipment differently from its typical settings. For example, during times of peak use, customer demand may exceed the capability of the wash equipment. During these periods of peak use, lines form and some customers choose to forego the wash in lieu of waiting in line. As a result, car wash operators miss some potential revenues. Consequently, some car wash operators have installed multiple car washes on the same property, or purchased more expensive equipment than they typically need, in an effort to wash more vehicles during peak times. Conversely, during periods of low use, the car wash operator could foster customer loyalty by increasing the quality of the wash that is provided for a given price.
There are also periods when the vehicles are generally clean, with only some easily-removed dust covering portions of the vehicles. During these periods, operators could reduce operating costs and increase throughput by increasing wash speeds. Conversely, there are some periods when vehicles are dirtier than usual, such as after snow or rainstorms, and cleaning is more difficult than usual. During these periods, operators might want to increase the wash quality produced by their car wash equipment at the expense of wash speed and operating costs. Increasing the wash quality at these times can increase customer satisfaction and ensure customers loyalty (and, consequently, increased customer frequency) in the future.
Car washes with full-time managers and attendants (typically conveyorized washes) have historically had the ability to change wash speeds and quality based on current conditions, e.g. weather conditions and/or the number of customers waiting in line. Typically, the managers and/or employees have the experience, knowledge, and time to make adjustments required to change wash speed or wash quality when desired. However, the managers and employees of the xe2x80x9cattendedxe2x80x9d car washes monitor and attend to the car wash at all times.
Many unattended, automatic car washes are installed at gas stations or at self-service car washes. Unattended, automatic car washes typically have few or no employees. At most gas stations, the employees are required to stay near cash registers located within the central office. At most self-serve car washes, there are many hours per week when the car wash is open but there are no employees. Typically, the car wash systems do not use car wash attendants to activate and guide vehicles into position. Instead, the customer may be issued an activation code, e.g, at the pump or within the station. The customer may enter the code at an activation device. If the code is valid, the system directs the customer to drive his/her vehicle into a car wash housing. Once the vehicle is properly positioned in the car wash housing, the system begins to wash the automobile according to a preset wash mode program stored within a car wash control system. Some car wash systems may include an activation device or kiosk located near the car wash such that a customer may pay for a wash at the activation device. However, known automatic, unattended car washes are not capable of quickly changing wash speed and/or quality in response to customer usage and/or environmental conditions.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient method of washing a vehicle in an automatic car washing system. Additionally, a need exists for a method and system of adapting the car wash system to customer demand. Also, a need exists for a method and system of adapting the car wash system to environmental conditions. Further, a need exist for an automatic car washing system that may quickly and easily transition between wash modes.
Certain embodiments of the present invention provide a method of operating an automatic car wash system. The automatic car wash system includes a car wash unit and a control system, such as a PLC and/or a central processing unit (CPU) that controls the operation of the car wash unit. The method comprises programming wash mode parameters for a plurality of wash modes into the control system; storing parameters for each given wash mode; executing a wash mode based on the parameters; determining customer use of the car wash unit; and automatically or manually switching among the plurality of wash modes based on customer use of the car wash. The wash modes may be based on customer frequency (i.e., the rate at which customers use the car wash), customer demand, environmental conditions (such as snow, dust, salty or wet roads, current temperature, etc.), or the operator""s particular preference.
Certain embodiments of the present invention also provide a variable speed automatic vehicle washing system. The system includes an automated car wash and a car wash control system. The car wash control system may include a CPU and/or a PLC, an operator interface unit, and a customer rate sensor.
The operator interface unit is electronically connected to the control system. The operator interface unit is used for inputting first and second sets of wash mode parameters into the control system. The control system stores the first and second sets of wash mode parameters as first and second wash mode instructions, respectively.
The customer rate sensor is electronically connected to the control system. The control system determines a first and second customer frequency through the customer rate sensor detecting customer use of the automated car wash. The control system operates the automated car wash for a first length of time according to the first set of wash mode parameters when the control system determines the first customer frequency. The control system operates the automated car wash for a second length of time according to the second set of wash mode parameters when the control system determines the second customer frequency.